


I'll Meet You Under the Mistletoe

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [24]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, mistletoe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas parties aren't really Beca's thing but Chloe is quick to convince her to come. But when Chloe finds her rummaging in the cabinets for hard liquor she really can't help herself and decides to make attending the party really worth Beca coming in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Meet You Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (”oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????”)

“So, what do you think of the party?” Chloe asks once she’s successfully caught Beca away from everyone else. Albeit she was found rummaging through the cabinets probably looking for the heavier liquor but caught her none the less.

“It’s alright,” Beca answers carefully. Chloe watches as the other girl pours herself quite a large glass of whiskey and sips it.

“In need of whiskey though,” Chloe comments lightly taking a step closer to the other girl. She laughs when Beca takes a step back towards the doorway in response.

“Yep.”

“The party isn’t that bad, is it?” Chloe questions taking yet another step towards her that Beca easily counters.

“Oh, no...not that bad,” Beca mumbles, her awkward clearly starting to take over. Chloe can’t help but chuckle and take another step towards the other girl. Just two more to go.

“Good,” Chloe says with a smirk. “I’d hate for me to have dragged you to this Christmas party just for you to have a miserable time.”

“Definitely...not miserable,” Beca decides as she takes one more step back landing her right in the doorway. Chloe smiled and took the opportunity to move forward. This time the other girl didn’t back away. Mostly because she didn’t quite want to go back to the party just yet but also partially because she’s now aware of how obviously she’s been moving away from Chloe.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Beca asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Looks like we’re under the mistletoe,” Chloe notes confidently pointing up at the offending object.

“Oh,” she mumbles in response staring at it. Whether she’s hoping it will spontaneously combust or otherwise disappear Chloe doesn’t know but she’s kind of hoping that it’s neither of the two thoughts. Whatever it is the redhead just hopes that it’s something good. “So uh...does that mean we have to kiss?”

“If you want,” Chloe comments offhandedly. She doesn’t take her eyes off of the other girl in hopes of somehow being able to read her. Much to her dismay she doesn’t see anything in those damn blue eyes other than what she usually sees.

“I...might want,” Beca whispers finally looking up at the redhead. “That might be okay.”

“Might? I kind of need something a little more definitive,” Chloe replies simply.

“In that case,” Beca clears her throat. “I do want that. That’d be okay. For sure. Totes.”

“Totes? I’ve reduced Beca Mitchell to the point of saying ‘totes’ in conversation?” Chloe laughs her smile growing impossibly wider.

“Shut up and kiss me already, Beale,” Beca mutters but not before rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Fine,” Chloe whispers moving ever closer to the younger girl.

She leans forward at an impossibly slow rate and at first Beca pulls away on instinct. But in the end she’s the one to really seal the deal. Why she pulled away to begin with? Simply because it’s out of habit. Beca really isn’t one to give in to her impulses and desires but maybe Chloe can really help her work on that now. As for Chloe, she's just going to be really thankful that she put up that goddamn mistletoe to begin with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Only one more to go! After this fics will continue and I am still taking prompts. Prompts will be up (promptly) within 48 hours likely unless I get backed up and other fics will be up on occasion. Alright alright. That is all.


End file.
